A Bother
by Suffering Angel
Summary: Karin's down with a cold. With their LOVING father out for the week, it's up to Ichigo to make sure his sister's getting the care she needs. IchigoKarin sibling fic, angst concerning their mom, inshow.


I don't own Bleach characters or plot.

A/N: w00t, first Bleach fanfic expect a few more. And yes I know I have other fics to work on. Give me a break here, I have a life too ;o;

Dedication: To my beloved senpai, Morphia, who just got out of the army! Hurray! Because I'd like to get it through to her I'd do anything I can for her so she needn't even ask. Good luck in being a civilian, senpai, do some of the for me too seeing how I won't be for the next 5 or so years now XD

_**A Bother**_

"And so, my children, I leave you to your fates, as any father must from time to time!"

The man announced that morning, his suitcases already in the car and the engine running. "Ok already, just go!" His dark haired daughter barked at him, scratching her back. "I cannot, not before I give you each one last farewell!"

Which meant harassment and an attempted murder, but later on, as he made his way to school, the house's eldest son couldn't remember wrestling his father away from his sisters and into the car.

All Kurosaki Ichigo could remember from that morning was that it'd be at least a week before his father would be back from whatever medical convention it was he went to… and that his younger sister, Karin, hardly looked as energetic as she usually did.

–

"Tadaima."

Ichigo announced as he walked through the door to his house later that day. He would've been happy with going home early due to a teacher's absence, had the feeling something was wrong would have left him since that morning.

It hadn't.

Taking his shoes off, he was surprised to see another pair there already. He recognized them right away. Only one person wore that kind of soccer shoes…

"Okaeri, Ichi-nii."

Came Karin's voice from somewhere in the living room. Ichigo made his way there with a raised eyebrow.

"You're home early. What happened?" He asked, finding his sister curled on the couch in front of the television. It was that show they both despised, of the man with the weird hair and glasses who would cross his arms on his chest and laugh oddly. It didn't help he deemed Ichigo his first student even despite the obvious difference in power. A vein popped in Ichigo's forehead.

"Buahahaha!" Don Kan'Onji roared at them and Ichigo switched the channel with no resistance from his sister.

"I thought you hated that show." "Nothing else was on." She replied calmly.

"So why are you home so early, Ichi-nii?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I asked you first." "It's rude to ask a question without giving your answer first."

He sighed at her. "One of my teachers got called away on personal business. We need to make up on the material on our own, but we get to do it at home since it's all we had left for today." He finished and looked at her, frowning when he saw that not only was she not intending to answer herself, she was hardly paying attention at all. He would've waited a moment more if she hadn't have curled deeper into a ball, pouting.

"My homeroom teacher sent me home." "Beat up some punks again?" He asked with a smirk which made it seem like he had fangs. When again no response returned, he poked her leg gently.

"Oy, Karin…"

She jumped upon contact, making Ichigo blink.

"Are you…"

"I'm fine, really! I am!"

She announced as she got up, but it was painfully obvious how shaky she was on her feet.

"See? Just like… always…"

She never finished the sentence as she fell forward, hardly aware of what was going on with her. She never hit the ground, however.

Ichigo sighed as he lifted her, heading upstairs.

"You could've at least collapsed in your own room…"

–

It wasn't the living room's ceiling Karin saw upon opening her eyes, rather it was the familiar colored surface which was her and Yuzu's bedroom's ceiling. Immediately sitting up, she looked around to try and ascertain her location… when a repeated banging sound drew her attention towards her desk. Dark eyes widened as the girl watched her older brother sit next to the small table… and repeatedly bang his head against it.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…"

"I, Ichi… nii?"

His head stopped less than an inch from impacting again as he looked at her, his face a mask of worry standing in contrast to his bruised forehead which was steadily beginning to gain a violet shade. The girl blinked.

"Ichi…"

"How are you feeling Karin?"

Ichigo asked, now kneeling on the floor by her bed. She bit her lip for a moment before replying.

"Not too good, actually."

Came the honest reply, which she immediately regretted as a look of concern crossed her brother's usually somewhat frowning face.

"But, but I'm better than before, for sure…"

She hurried to reply as she looked away, but when she looked at him again, only a few seconds later, he was sitting on her bed, one hand to her forehead, the other securing the thermometer in her mouth.

She tried to resist, but he held on firmly. They both settled for a glaring contest until the finishing beep came. Removing the hand with the thermometer from her mouth and keeping the other to her forehead, Ichigo frowned when he saw the digits glow at him from the small machine.

"That's quite a fever you've got there."

He said, looking back at her. Karin looked away, cheeks burning from internal heat.

"I'll be fine once I'll rest…"

"The hell you will."

Ichigo declared, making his sister stare at him. He looked at her with a serious frown most would have found intimidating, but she wouldn't even blink. She was, however, surprised when the next thing he did besides standing up… was ruffle her hair.

"Are you hungry? I can fix you something. I think we still have some leftovers from yesterday…"

He trailed off thoughtfully.

"I'm not…"

She tried, but her stomach's growling said otherwise. Ruffling her hair gently again, Ichigo smiled.

"At least we know the fever's not that bad yet. I'll be right back, with something to drink, too."

He went as far as the door when he stopped and turned to look at her, as though reading the question in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't call dad. Not yet, at least."

She stared at him as he closed the door behind now. Looking down at her hands now resting in her lap, Karin bit her lip.

"Sorry, Ichi-nii…"

–

"Now then, I definitely remember we had some more of that pie left…"

Ichigo muttered to himself as he rummaged through the fridge, looking for something to go along with the cherry-flavored soda cans he found.

He looked up when he heard the front door open and slam shut.

"Tadaima"

Came his other sister's cheerful voice.

"Ara, both Onii-chan and Karin-chan are home already?"

Yuzu looked up from the pile of shoes at her feet to see Ichigo watching her from the hallway.

"Ah, Onii-chan!"

She chirped happily, but he put a finger to his lips, signaling for her to keep it down. She blinked.

"Onii…"

"Okaeri. Do we have any more of that lemon pie we had a few days ago?"

"Yeah, on the top shelf, it's still good to eat, but…"

He turned away from her, leaving her no choice but to follow him.

"Onii-chan?"

She asked, confused. A smile crossed Ichigo's lips as he extracted the sought after snack and closed the fridge's door behind him.

"How was your day at school?"

He asked, catching Yuzu off guard.

"I, It was ok, I guess. Ah, guess what! My class is putting on a play and I'm the princess! Isn't it great!"

She chirped, clasping her hands together. He smiled briefly at her.

"Sure is. So when is it? I'd like to see it." He asked, dividing the remains of the pie into three equal pieces, one on a plate, putting two plates on a tray next to two cherry soda cans.

"In two months. You'll come, won't you, Onii-chan?"

"Two months…" He tapped his finger on his chin thoughtfully, smearing it with whipped cream from the pie. Yuzu giggled.

"Well, I can't make any promises for that far away, but I don't see why not right now."

"Yey It will be so great!"

She cheered, catching him by surprise when she wiped his chin with a nearby towel. Ichigo blushed and gently pushed her away.

"By the way, Onii-chan…" "Hm?" "Where's Karin-chan?"

She asked, eyeing the tray with a double set of afternoon snacks. Doing so, she missed her brother slightly tensing.

"Does she have company?"

"Karin's… resting." Ichigo finally said, putting the third piece of pie back in the fridge and turning to take the tray.

"Eh? But it's so early… did she get in trouble or something? Onii-chan?"

Placing the tray back down on the counter, Ichigo looked at his sister. She blinked at the concern she saw in his brown eyes.

"Karin's… not feeling too well, so…"

He grabbed her arm just as she was about to get out of reach, her destination being the upper floor.

"…don't. Disturb. Her."

He said through clenched teeth.

"But Karin-chan is…"

"It's probably just a cold, so don't go up there. She needs to drink a lot and rest, a bothersome sister fawning over her is the last thing she needs."

Yuzu's face flared up and she puffed her cheeks.

"But it's ok for her to deal with a troublesome, fawning older brother!"

A vein popped in Ichigo's forehead.

"Listen now you, I'm saying this for Karin's sake. You know how you get when anything happens to her!"

"That's my line about you!"

Yuzu shot back, putting out her chest in an attempt to look intimidating. It only helped to fuel Ichigo's rage.

"Listen up! I'm your older brother, do you know what that means! I'll tell you! It means that not only am I older than both of you girls, I'm also a guy!"

"And what is that supposed to mean!"

Yuzu retorted.

"It means I'm the least likely to get infected from her! If you got sick too what am I supposed to do then, huh! How will I explain it to dad? And think about how Karin'll feel, making you sick too!"

Yuzu's eyes widened for a moment before a soft smile rose to her lips.

"Onii-chan… really is the one most concerned about anyone…"

A blush rose to Ichigo's cheeks as his anger disappeared and he scratched his cheek.

"Well, not really, it's just, well…"

"Onii-chan, what about you?"

"Huh?"

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Ah, not, that is, I'm…"

But like sister like brother, his own stomach chose that exact moment to raise its voice in a mighty roar. Both siblings smiled awkwardly.

"Well, maybe just a little then."

Now free of his grip, Yuzu took one plate and can from the tray, putting them back in the fridge.

"Karin-chan shouldn't eat heavy stuff if she's sick, but you'll spoil your appetite if you eat this! I'll fix you something better, ok?"

She smiled sweetly at him, and he felt confused guilt.

"Yuzu…"

"If I can't take care of Karin-chan, I can at least take care of you, right?"

Knowing not what to say, he sighed in defeat before smiling.

"You sure about that? I tend to be a handful."

"I've known that for years."

Ruffling her hair on the way, he picked up the tray and headed upstairs, leaving her to her own devices.

"Now then, what to make for Onii-chan…"

–

A shiver ran down Karin's back as the door to her room swung open.

"There you have it, a special delivery of sugar and pop to quench your thirst, calm your hunger and ease your heart!"

Ichigo announced as he once again entered his sister's room, tray in hand. Karin was sitting with her knees to her chest as she hugged them, staring out the window.

"Better make sure you're getting your liquids. Dehydration's a pain in general, especially when you're already sick."

He placed the tray on her nightstand, but she gave no indication she noticed either the food or her brother. Giving them both well needed personal space, Ichigo went to sit by her desk, gathering his still scattered things which were all over the place.

"Yuzu's been chosen to play a princess in a play her class is putting up in two months. She'd really love to see you there you know, so you better get better quickly or she won't be able to rehearse. Then again, when you think about it, being the princess doesn't necessarily mean playing the lead, does it?"

He pondered out loud with honest confusion. Karin glanced at him for a moment before looking out the window again.

"This isn't like you…"

She said plainly at him, making the teen blink.

"…being such a worry rat."

"That's my line."

He retorted, leaning back in her chair.

"This isn't like you, being so quiet and distant, even if you are sick. The least you could do is have the decency to tell me outright to go away, but you haven't even done that yet."

He meant it half jokingly, but only half. She looked at him sadly for an instant before lowering her gaze. Ichigo didn't even hear her at first when she finally spoke, but then –

"I'm sorry."

His eyes widened; Karin continued.

"I'm being a bother to you."

There was a brief silence, as though she expected him to leave. He replied eventually, however, and his bangs covered his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

He asked, his voice soft yet remotely dangerous. Karin winced, but went on.

"You, you're busy, aren't you? Said you had a lot to study by yourself… they'll probably quiz you about it, too. You should be studying, not looking after me. Either that or at least hang out with your friends or something…"

"Again, what are you talking about?"

She looked at him, the slightly humorous tone in which the question was asked cheering her up just a bit.

"If dad finds out I've missed on any 'family time' sessions, he'll kill me when he gets back… or try to, mind you, but it's a pain in the neck either way."

He scratched the back of his neck as though to emphasize and she chuckled despite herself, making Ichigo smile.

"It's about 5 pm now."

He commented, confusing the girl slightly.

"Huh?"

"When you collapsed earlier, it was about 2 o'clock. I had plenty of time to finish everything I had to do in that time."

"Then…"

He looked at her, and she felt comfortable enough under his normal-enough gaze to stop hugging herself.

"Then why were you hitting yourself against my desk?"

Rubbing the sore spot on his forehead, Ichigo chuckled.

"That… I had this test last week and today I read the answer to one of the questions I forgot. It was a big mark question and the answer was so easy… Guess I was literally beating me up over it."

"I… see…"

"Ne, Karin…"

"What?"

Biting his lip, Ichigo stood up and moved towards her bed. Karin moved to give him space and he settled down, back to the wall.

"I… don't want you to think you're being a bother."

She looked away.

"But…"

"Hear me out."

He asked of her, looking at a random point in the air.

"No one thinks you're a bother, and we all know that on the contrary, you do everything you can to keep from asking for help, even when you should. Even now, it's not like you actively caused me trouble, and I didn't do anything not from my own will. All I did was carry you, and carry your snack from the kitchen. Other than that I did what I normally would've done, being studying and then slacking off."

"And literally beating yourself up."

"And literally beating myself up."

He laughed, but she knew he was lying, considering the sheets were changed, and that her room was a bit less of a mess. She kept that to herself though.

"What I'm trying to say is that you didn't cause me too much trouble, and you're hardly a bother. For instance, if I were sick and you'd have to take care of me…"

"You wouldn't let me, if you'd even admit to being sick."

She stated calmly, and he chuckled.

"Got that right, I guess. But it's hardly because I think I'd be a bother to you. You feel the same, don't you?"

"Un."

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes for a while, then sighed. She looked at him, blinking.

"You remind me so much of myself sometimes."

"Huh?"

He clasped his feet together on the bed in front of him, holding his ankles.

"Back then, she… took care of everything for me."

Karin's eyes widened. There was only one person about whom her brother talked about in that tone of voice.

"I didn't do anything without her, but I never even once thought of it. Whether she was there or not wasn't a consideration. She just was, always by my side. Only after she died that I realized how big what she did for me was."

Karin bit her lower lip. While it was a rare topic for conversation in the Kurosaki household in general, having her brother speak about their mother so openly was the rarest of the rare. She couldn't help paying attention.

"One day, I realized, even all the smallest things she used to do for me… and all I could think of was how stupid and mundane they were. I kept asking myself why. Maybe, if she wouldn't have done so much for me… if she just would've thought more about herself, then… then…"

His voice shook; his grip on his ankles tightened until his knuckles turned white. His body was rocked with violent shivers, Karin realized.

"Ichi-nii…"

"But you know, I realized a while after that, that I was being stupid."

His voice was forced, and Karin reached out to hold his sleeve gently. A shadow of a smile appeared on Ichigo's lips but she wasn't sure she could believe her eyes on that one.

"Nobody made her do it; nobody told her to do it, or even asked for her to do it, either. She just took care of me… and you and Yuzu and Oyaji… because she wanted to. Because she cared enough about us to care less about… about herself. Because she loved us that much."

He was now looking at Karin with soft eyes, making her blush and look away awkwardly. Her hand never left his shirt's sleeve.

"I always thought about how I could repay her, but before I reached an answer I was satisfied with… sure I could say I loved her and give her presents for her birthday and mother's day, but it wasn't enough. So I smiled with all my might, trying as hard as I could to tell her that it's ok, I'll give her something worth while one day. But before I managed to find my answer… and before I knew it… she wasn't there anymore."

Karin was prepared to shout at him if he completed the sentence she knew he was dying to say. He merely looked away, not saying it, but also not avoiding it completely.

"I promised myself at that time that I'd find it… a way to… to show her that she didn't waste anything she invested into raising me. That she… that she wasn't a stupid woman who died for nothing."

"Stop it."

Karin begged in a small voice, hugging herself with her free hand, leaning forward until her head rested on Ichigo's arm above where her hand was still gripping his shirt.

She hated talking about her mother like that. She even hated it more when her Ichi-nii talked about their mother like that… and about his supposed role in her death.

Ichigo was silent for a while before leaning back against the wall gently, allowing Karin to follow his movement without falling.

"You and Yuzu… must not remember her too well, do you?"

It was a while before she answered.

"I remember some things. Like how she'd walk us to school… or the lunches she'd make for us…"

She forced a grin to her lips.

"Or how you were such a mama's boy."

A vein popped in Ichigo's forehead. Again.

"Brat."

He hissed at her, and she took her chance.

"Bed wetter."

His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You can't prove that."

"Try me!"

"You sure look healthy all of a…"

But suddenly Karin began coughing violently, each cough rocking her body.

"…sudden… Oy!"

Ichigo tried patting her on the back and utter concern was written all over his face until Karin managed to breathe again. Reaching out to the can of soda on the nightstand, he popped it open and handed it to his sister.

"Drink it, slowly though, breathe in between."

The girl nodded as she took the drink, each cool sip calming her sore throat just a bit more. The bubbles provided a comforting internal massage as they went down. Seeing that she was momentarily safe, Ichigo sighed in relief before speaking again.

"I also remember what it was like, when she took care of you."

Karin blinked as she looked at him, but said nothing as she continued to drink in silence.

"She was always smiling, always seemed happy and content. I knew that had to be the way she looked when she took care of me too. I wish… you girls could remember her a bit better."

"Me too…"

The girl said quietly, but Ichigo continued on a completely irrelevant matter.

"In the end, I couldn't show it to her."

"Show her?"

Karin asked, honestly curious.

"That I found the answer to paying her back for taking care of me."

Ichigo said proudly.

"Your answer?"

He nodded, turning to look at her with a glint in his eyes and a grin almost unlike himself plastered all over his face.

"Ah. My answer – my ability to stand and walk on my own two feet, not depending on her, or anyone else for the matter, to catch me."

Looking away again, he closed his eyes as though in thought.

"I don't mean I won't fall. Everyone does, time and again, since being a baby. But falling is a part of growing up, nothing to be afraid of. So I'll walk, and fall, and I'll show her."

"What's your answer, Ichi-nii?"

The two locked eyes and while Ichigo's face was determined and a bit harsh like his usual self, his eyes spoke of nothing but warmth.

"My answer is that she doesn't need to catch me anymore. I can get up and walk again on my own."

Karin's eyes widened merely from the impact, not from what he said, mind you, but what he wanted to tell her by it.

"You and Yuzu both can't do it yet. You need help to get back on your feet, but it's ok, you two are still just kids."

Now a vein popped in Karin's forehead.

"Who's just a…"

"So don't think it's a bother if someone helps you, especially if it's someone close. It's not a bother. And I'm sorry, but I'm not as kind as you might think."

"What do you…"

"I'm repaying a favor, is all."

He leaned forward and sighed. She didn't follow his movement this time, only held on still.

"I couldn't show it to her. You and Yuzu never even had the chance. Taking care of you two by myself and watching you walk on your own in her stead… making sure you realize it's ok to let other people catch you as long as you'll eventually get up on your own… it's the least I can do for her… and for Yuzu…"

He covered her hand which hung onto his shirt with his own.

"…and for you."

Turning to look at Karin again, Ichigo found her biting her lower lip, her body shaking and tears welling in her eyes. His eyes widened as he sat up.

"Oy, Ka-"

She jumped at him, gripping his shirt as though for dear life as she cried on his chest. He stared down at her, not sure what to do.

"If you're that energetic, maybe you're not that sick after all…"

He said jokingly, but knew better than to await a response for that.

Eventually Karin spoke, but her words were muffled by her sobs and the fabric of his shirt.

"…what?"

"I said I'll show you!"

She declared, looking straight at him.

"I'll show you I can do it too! I'll stand and I'll walk and I'll fall and I absolutely won't let you catch me! I'll kick you if you do! And the, and then…"

She hiccupped and he let her catch her breath.

"…then I'll get up on my own and walk again all on my own! I'll definitely, definitely do it, Ichi-nii!"

Her face was the most serious and yet somewhat desperate he had ever seen on her. The tears that were falling even more now down her cheeks painted her face in bitter irony and stabbed a dagger deep into her brother's heart. He placed his hand on her head, gently running his fingers through her hair.

"Ah. I know you will."

She buried her face in his chest again as he pulled her close, just hugging her and stroking her hair until her breathing evened and she fell limp against his body as she slept. He lowered his head, planting a shy peck on her forehead.

"But until then, I'll definitely, absolutely protect you. Without a doubt."

–

"WHEEEEERE ISSS SHEEEEE?"

Kurosaki Isshin roared as he swung the front door open, looking around him like a mad animal. Yuzu appeared from the kitchen still in her apron and placed a finger to her lips.

"Tou-chan! Keep it down!"

"I will not!" He announced as he stepped into the house, barefoot but still with his coat on. "It's 6:59 pm! I didn't drive back all this way just to watch a family time session go to waste!"

He headed towards the stairs, but Yuzu stood in front of him.

"Karin-chan's resting! Let her be!"

"I will not! What Karin needs right now is a hug from her dearly beloved and loving father! Then she will be energized by my power of love and be healthy again!"

"I think I understand what Onii-chan meant by Karin-chan not needing too much family care…"

She said, her left brow twitching. Isshin's eyes widened at the mention of his son.

"That's right! Where _is_ that Ichigo! Not home again, is he? I don't buy all that 'helping ghosts' stories. He's been hanging around that transfer student a lot lately… Suspicious, indeed, suspicious…"

He said as he scratched his beard, intentionally ignoring Yuzu's blush.

"Tou-chan!"

"Figures. Keeping it a secret from me Karin was sick… what else has he been keeping from his own family, his very flesh and blood!"

"Tou-chan, keep it down!"

Yuzu demanded as she stomped her foot down on her father's foot by mistake, and both stared at the connected feet. Blushing, the girl took a step backwards and apologized.

"No need, you're hardly at a level to harm me, but one day, Yuzu, you will surpass even your brother!"

"I'd rather not, girls don't look good with muscles."

"NANI!"

Tears streamed down the man's eyes as the girl went back to the kitchen.

"Anyway, I'll make dinner for two then, seeing how Onii-chan's busy…"

"Busy… leaving his sister all alone sick… I'll make him pay!"

He started up the stairs when Yuzu came running back after him.

"AAH! Tou-chan, I said…"

Turning back, he put a finger to his lips.

"Sh. You'll disturb Karin."

The girl covered her mouth with her hands, giving her father _the_ perfect opportunity to turn tail and make his way up the stairs.

"Ah!"

Yuzu cried out, but realizing she had been defeated, returned to making food.

"I'm not to blame when Onii-chan picks a fight with him later…"

–

Isshin couldn't help but smile as he leaned against the doorframe to his daughters' room, taking in the sight that was in front of him.

Up there on Karin's bed were two forms he knew very well since the day they were born. Up with his back against the wall was his first born and only son, a slight drool mark dangling down his chin, threatening to fall on top of one of his sister's head as she slept against him, the teen's arms wrapped protectively around her as she rested with her head against his chest.

Both seemed completely at peace as they slept, the only thing breaking the picture being Ichigo's soft snores.

Silently walking inside he took a better look at the room. Karin's half of the room seemed tidier than usual, except from her desk which still had Ichigo's textbooks on it, and the untouched lemon pie and half finished soda can on the nightstand. To his relief Karin's forehead hardly felt as hot as it should've, had Yuzu been accurate about how sick her sister was when she called him earlier that day. He shook his head as he picked up the discarded blanket and gently covered both his children with it.

Brown eyes snapped open, however, and all the man could do was nod apologetically at Ichigo as he took a step back and looked at his watch.

"The time's 7:11 pm. 11 minutes past our family time. HOW-ever…"

He cut Ichigo short, though in a hushed voice.

"I will make a one time exception this time, and make it a brother-sister, father-daughter family time! Just this once, though, you hear me, Ichigo!"

Isshin said and pointed a finger at his son's face, who only smiled as he nodded. His eyes widened again as his father placed a hand to his own forehead, however.

"After all, I wouldn't want Yuzu to pick up anything from the two of you, would I? So I guess that just means she'll be sleeping with me tonight!"

His smile sent shivers down Ichigo's back, but a second later it changed into a fatherly expression.

"You two are gonna be ok. Dad's intuition."

Taking the tray with him, Isshin headed towards the door. He stopped, however, and Ichigo looked at him curiously.

"Ichigo… don't overdo it."

He left the room and Ichigo rested his head against the wall again, listening. All he heard was his heartbeat, Karin's steady breaths, and the annoying beeping he knew he couldn't escape. The beeping of a pink, bunny shaped cell phone.

"Orders."

Came the voice from outside the window and he shut his eyes tightly, not even wanting to acknowledge it.

"…give me a minute."

He said, holding on to his sister a while longer.


End file.
